Enemies, Friends, Or More?
by Dax-TheBurningDancerOfFlames
Summary: Two Enemies, No? Two Friends, No? Are they more than that? Maybe. Looks like you'll just have to read and find out:  rating will probably change in later chapters... Vampires! Yaoi! Harry/Draco
1. Prologue

_**Enemies, Friends, or More?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever : ( Harry Potter, That belongs to J.K Rowling. Though, trust me, I wish I did own it *lustful look***_

_**Summary: Two Enemies, No? Two Friends, No? Are they more than that? Maybe.**_

Prologue

I'm sure you know the story of the two people, who were once enemies, become friends. In fact, they become much much more than friends, much more indeed.

No?

Well, I guess I'll have to tell you, but answer me this, Can you keep a secret, well, can you?

Good,

Because not only am I going to tell you a trade secret, but I'm going to tell it to a muggle!

Tell me, would you be able to resist the temptation? Because, you have to. You have to promise not to tell anyone, Not a soul. You must take this to your grave. Alright?

Do you promise?

Good.

Now then, lets see…. The true tale begins in a school, a school of witchcraft and wizardry, yes, that's right, I'm talking about Hogwarts.

Oh! You thought that the place was fake? Imaginary? Make-believe? Well, I guarantee you that every thing I say to you is true. But, anyways, the story starts about twenty years ago, but, I'm not going back that far. I'm just going to start at the important part…

Anyways, where was I? Oh, Yes, the story begins in a school….

**Well, there it is everyone: ) the prologue to my story, spooky, isn't it? And I know, I know I'm being bad, I'm starting another story, when I already have one that disparately needs to be updated. But, This Idea just came to me, in the middle of My Geo/Tech class today, and I just had to write it, and the sub thought I was writing notes! Ha! Oh, and you'll find out who's telling the story at the very end! I know, I'm evil: ) Oh, and My original inspiration for this story came form….**

_**A story of two boys**_** by cruentus-luna. Check out the story, It's great: )**


	2. Chapter 1: Watching

**DISCLAIMER: I** **do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, sadly (starts to cry), those belong to J.K Rowling (sniffle)**

**Okay, here it is, the first real chapter, and you guys, how many times do I have to ask you this? Will you please review? I didn't get one review from my Prologue for this, Not one! (disappointed/pouty face)**

**Oh and the **_italicized words_ **are what the narrator is saying other than the story, so, yeah. Again, Please review, I'm staying up extra late to do this for you guys, I mean, I'm in High School, I have a lot of homework to do, that alone takes me a few hours, and by the time I'm done with my chores around the house, my homework, and I've eaten, (which I rarely do : ( ) It's like 10:00 p.m. and I have to get up at 5:00 a.m. because I ride the bus, so, just for you guys I stay up extra late, to where I only get a few hours sleep, to write this for you. And what do I get in return? Nothing! Nada! So please review. :'( **

Chapter 1, Watching

He was watching him, watching the slytherin prince from across the great hall during breakfast. The watcher was sitting, completely oblivious to the ginger and bushy-haired girl sitting next to him, trying to get his attention. But he wasn't paying attention, he was still watching the magnificent platinum blond haired boy with piercing silver eyes talk to his friends, Pansy and Blaise. The slytherin had been acting strange for a while now, and he just couldn't figure out why, he was always jumpy and was always glancing over in his direction. But that didn't stop the young raven-haired prefect from looking at him, No. Of course it didn't

He had to be careful though, if anyone were to find him looking at the slytherin, he would be in trouble, or as muggles say, "Have some 'splain'n to do" not only because he was a Gryffindor, or because he was gay, but because he was the Gryffindor Golden Boy, yes, he was none other than Harry Potter, and yes, he was gay.

When did he find out you ask? Oh, he always knew, It wasn't a secret at all from the other Gryffindor's, in fact, the whole Golden trio was gay.

Yes, again, Hermione Granger liked girls, and Ron Weasley liked boys, it just wasn't a big deal in the wizarding world. Because male wizards could get pregnant, and female wizards could get other females pregnant. That was just how it was.

And not only were the Golden Trio gay, but they all had their eyes on some one they knew they couldn't have, That's right, they all had their eyes on a Slytherin. That and the fact that the slytherin's probably weren't gay, and even if they were they probably wouldn't feel the same way.

_What? _

_Oh, I haven't told you who the slytherin prince was yet? _

_Well I thought It was pretty obvious, but if you don't know who It is then you'll just have to wait._

So, they all sat in sorrow, as they watched other happy couples like, Seamus and Dean, Lavender and Lee, and Ginny and Neville holding hands and cuddling. Something they couldn't do.

Before Harry knew it, it was time for Potions class, and though he loathed the teacher, he actually liked the class. That, and he had it with his schoolboy crush in first year was in it. And something else most people didn't know about the Boy-Who-Lived, was that he didn't deny the friendship of the slytherin, the slytherin denied it to Harry. And Now, that the Dark Lord was dead, and The Ice prince went on with his life with his friends, Harry couldn't do anything but watch, as his seven year crush exited the Great Hall, he still had that weird look on his face when he practically ran through the big doors.

Though little did Harry know, that the slytherin prince was running from _him._

_Okay, hey! Don't fall asleep! *shakes awake then slaps in the back of the head* Stay Awake!_

_Okay? Now, I was going to say that I'm going to change perspectives here, this will leave off from when the 'Slytherin Prince' runs from the great hall._

'_you with me on that?_

_Okay, good. Now then… lets see here…_

The Blond slytherin ran from the great hall in a haste to get away from the Gryffindor Golden Boy. And not for the obvious reasons, being that he supposedly hated Potter. Yes that's right, He was Draconis Malfoy, Known as Draco. The Slytherin Ice Prince, heir to the Malfoy Name, son of a deceased Death Eater.

Yes, His father was dead, he had been murdered in Azkaban. Served him right. He had hated the old man, now he and his actually loving mother were free from his hold. He had run from the great hall because Harry's scent was just too much for him. He just wanted to _taste_ the blood that flowed beneath Harry Potter's skin.

Again, that's right, Draco Malfoy was also a Vampire. He had come into his inheritance over the summer on his seventeenth birthday. He had also found out that his mate was none other than the boy who he had loved since the day he first saw him in the robe shop, Harry Potter. He was overjoyed when he found out.

And yes, he did deny the Gryffindor friendship, but only because his father made him. That stupid old Bastard. But secretly, he had had a crush on him all this time, while pretending to hate him. He had wanted to tell him, and even if his father would have let him, Harry most likely didn't reciprocate his feelings. I mean, what were the chance that the Savior of the wizarding world was gay? He thought as he went to his private rooms that he had as a Prefect. Deciding to skip Potions class, because he had it With Harry and he just didn't think he could handle it.

And Now, he would die without the blood of his mate, and he wouldn't force Harry into letting him Feed. no, he loved Harry to much to do something horrible like that to him. he just couldn't- _wouldn't_ make him do something that he wasn't willing to do.

But little did he know just how willing The Golden Boy really was.

_Well, being as I'm starting to get tired, I suppose we could take a break for a while._

_Just take a quick nap so I can continue the story. Hmm… I'm rather thirsty, some Butterbeer sounds nice…_

**Well, there it is, The first real chapter. Please review, It would make me so happy : ) (It would also make me update faster!) so, yeah. Oh and me and Drama50 are going to post a story about high school, with InuYasha, Vampire Knight, Chibi Vampire, Kingdom Hearts, Tokio Hotel, and even One Piece Characters, there will be Yaoi, Oh yes there will : ) We have not posted it yet, but when we do it will be on both of our accounts. : ) now, again, review! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 2: Cofessions part 1

**Okay Everybody! Here it is! Finally! CHAPTER 2! And thank you especially **_**Yaoi and Darkchocolat**_**! You gave me the emotional support I needed to finish this story, It's nowhere near over, but I'm getting a little bit closer every chapter! Please Review! This one's for you Yaoi and Darkchocolat!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or It's Characters (sniffle) But I wish I did! (full out sobbing) :'( **

Chapter 2: Confessions

_Okay, are you ready for me to continue this story?_

_Good._

_Now…. Where was I?….._

It had been a week since Draco had stormed out of the great hall, and it hadn't gotten any better. In fact, It had gotten worse! Now Draco just outright avoided him. He also looked even more pale than he usually was (If that was possible) He looked deathly pale now. He looked sick, and tired, and Harry was sure that he hadn't eaten in at least a few days. That was long enough to start becoming a serious problem. He might die if He didn't get better.

And that made Harry want to cry.

He had decided this morning that he would confront Draco today. Ask him what was wrong and confess his feelings for Him. It was his seventh year and he didn't have much time left to tell him about his feelings. Now he could only hope that when Draco beat him, he wouldn't aim for his face.

_I know, I know, It was sort of depressing_

"_**But Draco does love him! He wouldn't hurt Harry!"**_

_Yes, I know that, but Harry Doesn't, Not yet anyway, *smirk*_

Harry, being the Gryffindor Prefect, knew where Draco's private rooms as the Slytherin Prefect, were. He made his way quickly down to the dungeon , where the Slytherin dorms and Draco's prefect dorm was.

He got to the door to Draco's room, and the Portrait of Salazar Slytherin asked him for a password.

'Damn!' Harry thought, he hadn't even thought about the password! He started thinking out loud.

"How am I, Harry Potter supposed to know what the fucking Password is to Draco's private dorms?"

then out of nowhere the portrait sighed and opened. Harry didn't know what he said but obviously said the password somewhere in that sentence.

He walked in to see Draco, lounging in a green velvet chair by the fireplace. He looked deathly pale and he was asleep. Harry took a quick look around the room to see that the entire room looked exactly like his own, only instead of red and gold, it was green and silver. Harry walked over towards Draco. He looked so peaceful. He didn't want to wake him, but he had to. If he didn't tell Draco the truth now, he wouldn't have the courage to later. He wasn't all Gryffindor Bravery.

He lightly tapped Draco on the should. His eyes opened Immediately, silver met with emerald. And five words were muttered from the soft lips of the Gryffindor Golden Boy,

"_I love you Draco Malfoy."_

_Well? Should I stop here?_

_**No!**_

_Well why not? I think this is a very good place to stop, that, and I'm just evil like that *insert evil chuckle here* So, I will stop here, but, I will get on with the story soon, I promise you that. _

_Well, goodnight. (Evil glare)_

**Well? What did you think? Chapter 2 is finally done! I will update this really soon, I just thought it was a good spot to stop. Once again, pleas review! And thank you Yaoi and Darkchocolat! You kept this story alive!**


	4. Chapter 3: Confessions part 2

**Okay everyone! Here it is! Chapter 3! Are you ready for this? Cause its gonna be intense! And I told you I would Update soon!**

Chapter 3: Confessions Part 2

_Okay, this is going to be from Draco's point of view, okay?_

_Good, I didn't want to confuse you._

_It's going to start off before Harry comes in…._

Draco rushed to his dorms. He couldn't handle it anymore! If he didn't get Harry's blood today, he would surely die. And his friends could see it, his skin was now deathly pale. And he had dark circles under his silver eyes.

Blaise kept offering to attack Harry from behind, knock him out so Draco could feed, then erase his memory.

But Draco wouldn't do that to his mate, he would sooner die. And now, it seemed he would. He got to his dorm room door, the portrait of Salazar Slytherin asked for the password, and he gave it,

"Harry Potter" Draco said, though you could hear the weakness in his voice. He walked into his room, sat down in his favorite chair by the fireplace, and thought about what could have been, him and Harry, sitting on a couch, surrounded by little blonde haired green eyed children. Being with Harry forever. Blaise dressed in a suit, being the best man at Harry and Draco's wedding.

But those things could never be, would never be, was his last thought before he closed his eyes and drifted into the darkness that claimed him.

_**Is he dead?**_

_No! of course not! Were you not listening at all last time?_

_Ugh! Anyways, lets get on with the story, shall we?_

Draco immediately opened his eyes when he felt someone lightly tap him on the shoulder. His silver eyes met the love of his life's Emerald ones as Harry muttered the three words that would change his life forever.

"_I love you Draco Malfoy"_ Draco practically jumped out of the chair in sheer joy when he heard this.

Harry thought that Draco was getting up to beat him or yell at him, but instead heard,

" I love you to Harry, more than you could ever imagine!" Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin Prince said as he Kissed Harry Potter.

_Oh, That is not gross! Just because they're both guys! They love each other, and that's what matters!_

Draco abruptly stopped kissing Harry when The scent of Harry's _neck _hit him. Then in the blink of an eye, he was on the other side of the room.

"Draco! How did you do that? And why did you stop?" Harry asked in disappointment.

"Y-Your scent, its to much." Draco whispered, but Harry could hear it. And when he got a confused response from Harry, he explained. "Harry, I'm a vampire"

_(Creepy Dun Dun Dun music comes from nowhere) (Looks around)_

_**what was that?**_

_I don't know, but, yes. I'm stopping here. (smug smile)_

_ sooooooo, DEAL WITH IT! I'm tired!_

**Okay:) there it is! chapter 3! done! again, sorry its so short, but I'm building up for the later chapters:) Please review review review! I cant stress enough how much you need to review for this story to continue!**

**Oh, and I'm posting a Tom/Bill Tokio Hotel fic:) soooooooo... If you like that, then, It'll be up soon:) It'll be called _Hungry_:) again review and Peace out Homedogs! (peace sign with fingers) (yes, I watch Fred) :) TTYL**


	5. Authors Note

Okay, Poseidon's-Princess here, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story since last September, and I'm doing something that I hate doing, giving you false hope with an new chapter that's really an Authors Note, Gods, I'm such a Hypocrite… anyway, I'm really sorry, It's just that I had just started my Freshman year of High school and I had a lot of new things to get used to and I was just majorly busy and then my Laptop broke and yeah, You guys don't want excuses, you want an update.. well, I don't have one right now, but know that I have up to 6 chapters already written, I just have to type them out and upload them for you, so I'm sorry that I can't give you some right now, but I'm not at home, and I don't have the notebook that I wrote them down in with me.. so again, I'm really sorry, and I'm definitely NOT giving up on this story, just be patient, and I know you Can because you guys are awesome…

Oh, and to **.gay**….: Austin, don't yell at me and tell me that I don't have a life, because I do! And you know what it is? It's annoying you at school! So ha! And I'm doing a pretty good job at it so …..meh!

Anyways.. please stay with me and await the next chapter which I promise to have up within the next week, two weeks tops!

I love you all my loyal reviewers! Adios!...for now….


End file.
